


Dare You To Move

by blackNdeadly89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fingering, Genderbent Harry Potter - Freeform, Genderswap, Mistress of Death - Freeform, Oral, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmarks, Soulmates, femharry, genderbent, genderbent harry, soulmate bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackNdeadly89/pseuds/blackNdeadly89
Summary: Dare You To Move Part OneWorld - AvengersPlot – Sydney Potter had one task. Find her biological father, confront him and then leave his life for good. But when she unexpectedly meets her soulmate and helps the Avengers defeat a psychotic robot, she finds that maybe staying is worth it.Face Claim for Sydney Potter – Emilia ClarkePairing – Thor/Sydney





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know that I have many stories I am working on, but this little beauty popped up in my brain and so I decided to post it! I will also be posting it as it's own story because it's going to be more than a few chapters, so it deserves it's own story, and will also post in OUAOS, as well but its a big story, sorta, so it's on its own too.
> 
> I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are my own. Please review, critic and whatever you like. This story is part of my Soulmate Series, so, kudos to the person who came up with that idea.
> 
> Also, the soulmate words will be in brackets like this "()", so that you know that those are the soulmarks.
> 
> I own nothing but the story. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel.

Chapter One

It was all so simple really; tracking down a man who just so happens to be a well-known figure to the public, and have a simple chat with the man. It would have been easy if the man was just a rich CEO, his company making millions with their gadgets and things alike but no, this man had to be more than that. He had to be a superhero, and not just any superhero; he was Ironman. Tony Stark was indeed the man she was trying to track down, and given her gifts and role in the magical community, you would think it would be easy for a powerful witch to track down a rich man, but no. She even had an insider, well, more like a friend that worked with the rich man, but she didn't want to bother him as this was her problem, not anybody else's.

She did expect to get into the building with no fuss. She had a stolen, well borrowed, key pass that allowed her to enter through the double glass doors of the building. However, what she didn't expect was to be apprehended by security the moment she walked through the Stark- sorry Avengers Tower, their thorough and completely advanced surveillance system picking up on her magic, which she cursed under breath when she realised she forgot to cast the masking spell that would hide her magic. She then cursed again when the lights and computers began to go astray at the presence of magic, the technology reacting to her magic. She really should have used her invisibility cloak, but she wanted to keep her magic secret, not scare the man.

She allowed the small security team to take her away; the team leading her to a disclosed room that was on the fourth floor of the building, and the guard holding her patted her down, fiddling with her charm bracelet, taking the key pass off her and pulling the humming stick that was buried in the inside of her boots. The guard frowned at the stick before looking around as the lights flickered before looking to her, and the woman shrugged, muttering about how a girl must protect herself even if it is stick. She didn't mind them taking her wand away, for she knew how to use wandless magic, and she was glad it wasn't the Elder Wand or otherwise there really would be a problem. But the wand was tucked away safely in its costumed made box inside her trunk that had been shrunken to a charm on her charm bracelet.

The guard shook his head, pocketing the wand and continued his pat-down, but wary of the woman. When he was satisfied he couldn't find anything else, he led the woman to an interrogation room, where he led her to a chair, gesturing to her to sit, and she did, sighing as she did. The guard had then informed her about the situation, telling her that the security cameras and sensors had picked up on unusual activities that involved her, and that it was a crime to use a key pass that wasn't hers. She frowned, just wondering how in the world did they pick up her magic when really it was supposed to shut it down as magic didn't react well to electricity

But then again, it had been a while since she was in the world of technology and she had been informed that there were some who worked with the muggles in the hopes of mixing magic and technology. She didn't know much, as she had been deep undercover in Russia, tracking down an underground terrorist wizard group that had been threatening take over the world like their idol, Mr Who-Gives-A-Rats-Arse-What-His-Name-is or more accurately Voldemort had years ago. Hermione Granger, Head Auror and her boss, had been against using her best friend to go undercover and bring them down, but if past events were anything to go by, the Girl-Who-Lived knew what she was doing and knew how to keep herself safe.

During her moment of internal thinking, she didn't notice that the guard had left, and she was now alone in the interrogation room. She looked around, seeing grey walls and a small camera in the corner, and she was sitting on a grey metal chair, at a grey metal desk with another grey metal chair on the other side and she knew that soon she was to be thoroughly questioned. She gripped her black leather jacket, taking it off, and placing it on the chair, and pulled on her white silk blouse. She also wore black leather pants, along with her black knee-length heeled boots and she looked like a biker, which was true as her godfather's Harley was resting in its shrunken charm form on her wrist.

She then played with her raven coloured unruly hair, trying to neaten it by putting it into a bun, but given its state and the fact that it had been under a large motorcycle helmet, the best she could do was a messy bun but at least it was out of her face. She checked her arms and hands, looking for signs of her scars, but sighed in relief when she found none, the glamour spell still in place. The lights flickered again and placing her hands on her lap underneath the table, she closed her eyes, and summoned her ring. The silver band with an emerald stone appeared in her hand, and she quickly put it on, before leaning back and crossing her arms. The lights stopped its flickering, and she breathed.

Suddenly, the door opened and she looked at the figure walking in. A burly man who looked like he was in his forties walked in, dressed in a black suit and had curly hair. From her intel, she knew the man was known as 'Happy', Tony Stark's bodyguard and driver. He walked in, holding his gaze with her, before resting near the wall, his hands clasped and back straight. Then, he walked in. The man, the legend and all-around philanthropist, Tony Stark, dressed in a suit, and wearing a pair of black sunglasses. If there was a word to describe the ooze of charm that the guy was giving off, she would say that he was a flirt, a 'people' person.

Actually, the more accurate word that Sydney Potter should use to describe the man would be…father.

"Okay, I'll keep this short. Who are you, why are you here and what exactly did you do to my technology? My computers were, until seconds ago, playing up and now suddenly they are working. Just moments before JARVIS picked up on unusual activity involving you and about you, but now you look normal. So, who are you?" He demanded, his voice sharp but curious.

She then noticed him giving her the once-over, checking her out and she rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." She said simply.

"Do what?" He shrugged, oblivious.

"Check me out. I know I'm a pretty girl, but given what I'm about to tell you, you might want to not check me out." She uttered.

He scoffed. "And just what do you want to tell me?"

She smiled, standing up and holding out her hand. "Hello, Mr Stark. My name is Sydney Potter and congratulations, I'm your daughter. Mazel Tov, Daddy, I'm a girl."

She had expected shock, of course…but she didn't expect the man to faint, nor his bodyguard to faint as well.

"Okay…maybe next time Potter, a little more subtlety…."

0*0*0*0*0

How this come to happen, you ask? On the eve of her 25th birthday, Sydney received a parcel. Not just any parcel, but an elderly owl had delivered a birthday present shocker. It delivered a dairy, along with a letter from her dearly departed mother, explaining the mysterious life of the dairy. Apparently, her mother had kept a dairy during the time she was pregnant, and had it revealed that James Potter was in fact not her father as everyone had believed, but billionaire Tony Stark was. Apparently a very young Tony Stark met a very young Lily Evans while she was in Malibu suffering a broken heart and had a remarkable affair with her. The gist of it was, that Lily had just broken up with James, went on a holiday to the US, and Tony Stark declared her his for the entire time she was there. When she came home to England, James had begged for forgiveness, married her and eight months later, baby Sydney was born. But Lily knew that James was not the father, and kept a dairy, so that one-day, Sydney would know herself.

Fast forward to twenty-five years later, a panicked Sydney had decided to confront the man once and for all, and tell him that he didn't need to do anything. So far, Sydney was the only person that knew, as she didn't even tell Hermione. She knew that once she did, Hermione would go berserk.

"You know, it's annoying when someone stares at you and you don't say anything back." She muttered, crossing her arms as she leaned back into the plush lounge that Happy had escorted her to.

They had moved from the small interrogation room to a much more modest office on a higher floor. By higher, it meant the top floor of the Tower, and she tried not to think about just how high she was. It was silly, her fear of heights, given her skill with the Firebolt and having ridden dragons in the past. The office was in fact Tony's, with a glass desk, chairs, a long wooden table, plush lounges and ceiling to floor windows that overlooked the vast city of New York.

"Well, it's annoying when your illegitimate child turns up telling you you're a father and hasn't done the paperwork to prove it." Tony snapped, pacing backwards and forwards in front of her.

Happy stood near the door, his hands crossed in front of him and sighed. "It's annoying how the two of you look so much alike, apart from the eyes."

Both Sydney and Tony were quick to defend that they did not look alike, which only made Happy even more convinced that the woman was indeed his boss's daughter.

"And you act the same…funny that."

"Does someone want to keep his job?" Tony darkly threatened, causing Happy to wave his hands up, giving up on the topic and leave the room.

There was silence, before Sydney could no longer bear it. She reached inside her jacket pocket, pulling out a photo, and a photocopy of her mother's entry about her biological father. She held up the photo, and watched as he stared at it, his face changing as her recognised the woman in the photo.

"This woman, is my mother Lily Evans. Sure, it's not much, but I have a photocopy of an entry that she wrote about you, and about how you are my father, and not James Potter, the man I believed was my father." She informed him, standing up and giving him the photo, along with the dairy entry. "Look, I'm not after anything except answers and perhaps truth. I don't want your money, because I have plenty of it myself, believe me. I just want to know if perhaps my mother is telling the truth."

He gulped, taking the photo and staring at it. It was true that he knew the woman in the photo. After all, it wasn't every day you find out that magic existed. Yes, he knew about Lily being a witch, and about magic. It then made him wonder about the woman standing before him. If she was indeed a witch, then it would explain JARVIS's readings that he had picked up on the woman the moment she entered the building, and how it mysteriously disappeared, making her normal as she could be. How she got her hands on an Avenger's key pass however, was a different story. He also knew that the woman standing before him could also quite possibly be his daughter. It wasn't free of sin week he had with Lily, with them spending their days in bed, round after round. He was then convinced that Sydney was telling the truth, and given her looks, her age and her manner, he was quite sure that if he was do a DNA test, he would find that they would be a match.

"Yes, I recognise the woman. I also remember the week we had, and it is quite possible that there is truth in your words. And I know what you are."

Sydney frowned. "Sorry? I'm not following."

"Magic right? It's why Jarvis picked up on you and how the readings diminished. You're witch like your mother, aren't you?"

"Just…okay…how…Oh this was so not how I thought this conversation was going to go." Sydney stammered. "Before I confirm anything, just how do you happen know about magic?"

Tony snorted. "Because I'm Tony Stark, and Ironman….and your mother saved me, exposing her magic to me. And then took pity on me and gave me a week of a lifetime, before your- sorry, James came to Las Vegas and begged for her to take him back."

Sydney frowned. "That wasn't mentioned in the dairy."

"Maybe because she thought she rid the memory of it. But she didn't, and I remembered everything. But didn't tell anyone because really, who would believe the words of a playboy who did drugs and drank everything and everyone on sight? I'm not proud of my younger days…wait, I am but semantics…but I was young, foolish and your mother saved me. Taught me to be a better version of myself." He murmured.

"You only knew her for a week." Sydney pointed out.

"And a week was long enough to see that being the young playboy was not enough. I had to be more if I was to get anything I wanted. Your mother showed me that. Now, not that I am not enjoying our conversation, perhaps this would be a discussion to have with your mother…and me, with your mother." Tony remarked. "So, I assume your mother doesn't know you're here even though you have her diary?"

"She's dead…She died a year after I was born, along with my f- sorry, James, the man I thought was my father." Sydney told him.

He gave a look of pity, and understanding. "I see…Then I am sorry, for your loss. I too lost my parents, so I understand how you feel and why you're here."

"I see. So, am I? Your daughter I mean, given the time and date and events?" Sydney queried.

"Well, there is a DNA test to do, but I know your mother, I can confirm that I was with her during the conception and you have my nose, and you look a lot like me except your eyes. I know those emerald green eyes anywhere. It was what made me interested in your mother. Her vibrant green eyes." Tony stated.

Sydney nodded. "Well…then, let's do it…DNA test…seems simple. Though I am of magic, but you know that of course, and you have resistance to memory spells if my mother had tried to use one on you and it didn't work. Knowing her, she would have used a powerful memory spell. So let's do it then."

Tony approached her, watching as she tried to keep herself calm. "While it's great that you'll agree to the paternity test, I'm sensing that there is something else."

"Look, I appreciate the honesty and your cooperation in this conversation. I did come here wanting to know why my mother kept it a secret. But…Everything I've gone through; this whole thing just doesn't make sense. I thought that I was the child of James Potter, and Lily Evans. And now, I find that I am not their child and everything that I went through in my teenage years just doesn't add up. Voldemort chose me because I was his equal but in actual reality I am not. How can this be?" Sydney mumbled, sitting back down on the lounge.

Tony frowned, wondering what the girl was talking about. "Okay, you're gonna have to be a bit more specific. Who is this Voldemort and what exactly did he do?"

Sydney looked up at Tony. "He was a wizard, a mad wizard that raged war on our community when I was younger. He also killed my parents, all because of some prophecy that I was his enemy. But if you are my father, then everything I went through to bring him down, was for nothing. I was groomed, you see, to defeat him all throughout my teenage years. People I came to love turned out to be working for a wizard I'd had admired before I realised he was using me as pawn in a very big game of chess. But I went on to defeat Voldemort anyway, because it was the right thing to do. I was only seventeen when I went into a massive war with him."

Tony blinked, not sure if he should believe the woman or not. It was hard to believe that a young girl at seventeen would go into a war, but if he knew anything about magic, it was that it was possible. He knew little to none about magic, only that it existed and that there was a massive secret society full of magical beings, and from what Lily had told him in their trysts together. But if there was indeed a war, then the magical community was even more powerful than he thought, covering it up. He then remembered an event a few years ago, before he ever became Ironman, where the country of England was going through series of events that terrorised the nation. It made sense now to find out that there was a war, a magical war.

"Well, I defeated an army of ugly aliens and nearly died releasing a nuke bomb into outer space. It's not the same, but I kinda get it. You do these things because it's the right thing to do, but really, why do you them? For what purpose? Somethings doing the right thing isn't as all as its cracked up to be." Tony voiced, sitting down on the lounge next to her. He then, slowly, clapped a hand on her shoulder and she gave him a look. "Look, I get that we still have a lot to work out, but don't overthink on things that happened in the past. You have the future and it's a bright future. Let's just take this as one day at a time. I assume you brought luggage or a car with you or something?"

Sydney nodded, before sighing. "I did, but your security team took my wand, not that I need it now. Most magic I can do is wandless, but it would be nice to have my wand back."

"Well, I'll get onto that. Until then, you'll stay here, at the Tower."

She shook her head. "You don't have to do that. I have a room at the Hilton just down the road."

He sighed. "I'm afraid I have to. Until we can get to the bottom of this, you know doing the test, you would benefit in staying here. Not only that, any unusual activity that gets picked up, the team finds out. This is the Avengers tower, and every member would have gotten some sort of alert about you. It's a thing I put in place. You're lucky I got to you first or otherwise there would have been problems. So, you'll stay here. Don't worry, the tower is way better than any Hilton."

Sydney opened her mouth, before closing it in defeat, nodding her head. It would be ideal for her to stay there, given the circumstances, but she barely knew the man, even though he was likely to be her father.

Tony clapped enthusiastically. "Excellent! Shall I show you to the guest room on my floor? It's really—"

"MAN OF IRON, I HAVE COME TO ASSIST YOU IN APPREHENDING THE THREAT!"

"Thor, really not the best way to enter…"

"Oh great…"

"Men."

Both Tony and Sydney stood up quickly as the team known as the Avengers burst through the double doors of Tony's office, heading straight towards the duo. Sydney blinked as she saw the man known as Captain America walk in, his hands gripped tightly on his shield, and the red-haired assassin known as Black Widow aka Natasha Romanoff, held her gun at the witch, frowning at her, with the man wearing glasses looking apologetic at her. But her gaze was drawn to the muscled man dressed in a silver and red armour, swinging a hammer in his hand, ready to attack. Suddenly she stumbled backwards as a man appeared hanging from a rope from the ceiling, and she tilted her head in confusion, just wondering where in the world he had come from.

"Stand down, you guys. She's not a threat." The man spoke, looking to her as he walked past. She then saw his face and recognised him immediately. After all, it wasn't every day you see the man who married one of her closest friends.

"And you would know how?" The red-head woman asked. She was still looking at Sydney, confused as the woman was really familiar to her.

"Well, they don't call me Hawkeye for nothing. I've been in the dents, keeping an eye on them and trust me, she's not a threat. Well, she won't be, if I know anything about her." Clint Barton aka Hermione's husband.

"Clint. Funny running into you here. I didn't think you'd be here, considering you're supposed to be on holiday and finally doing that thing that you've been putting off." Sydney muttered.

Clint smirked. "Yeah, that thing will have to wait, especially after you explain to a mutual friend of ours about a certain dairy."

Sydney groaned as she realised what he was saying. Should have known better than to leave the dairy at home where her best friend would just so happen to come across it. But it was her fault really, as she decided to leave it behind instead of taking it with her. She had photocopies of various entries, but the dairy itself was back in her room. And given her behaviour ever since she gained it, it was no wonder Hermione had taken it upon herself to see why Sydney was reacting the way she was.

"Wait, you know each other?" Tony stammered, pointing between the two.

"Yes…" Sydney and Clint both said.

"How?" The Captain asked.

"Mutual friend…" The duo answered together.

Natasha then gasped. "Oh! That's where I know you from. Gentlemen, this is Sydney Potter. Miss Potter, what in world are you doing here?"

"Should I tell them, or do you want to tell them? They are going to find out eventually." Clint stated.

"Wait, she knows you too? Okay…this is ridiculous…" Tony sighed. "Yes, I was going to tell everyone but I had hoped to confirm it before I announce that I have a daughter."

There was silence…it was so quiet that you could almost hear the traffic below on the busy streets of the city.

"You have a daughter?"

"The Girl-Who-Lived is the daughter of Tony Stark?"

"Wait, she knows about me?"

"Oh this isn't going to end well…"

"CONGRATULATIONS, MAN OF IRON, ON YOUR RECENT ADDITION!"

It was like a bomb had gone off, as everyone began to talk. The Captain fired questions at Tony, Sydney growled at Clint for telling his best friend about magic, with Natasha stating that she was an assassin and she kept secrets for a living. The man with the glasses, who Sydney had yet to find out his name, sighed and rubbed his forehead, making it out that he did this every day. And Thor, well…was Thor.

Sydney then gasped as she was lifted into a tight hug, only to realise it was Thor.

"(What a beauty that has stumbled into our humble abode). It is an honour, milady, to meet you. I am Thor, Prince of Asgard." Thor introduced himself, bowing as he kissed her hand, before he frowned at the surge of incredible electricity that passed. He stared back at her, but Sydney was too in shock to acknowledge him.

"(Oh fuck me merlin, of course the lady Fate gives me the God of bloody Thunder as my bloody soulmate!)"


	2. Dare You To Move Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dare You To Move Part Two
> 
> World - Avengers
> 
> Plot – Sydney Potter had one task. Find her biological father, confront him and then leave his life for good. But when she unexpectedly meets her soulmate and helps the Avengers defeat a psychotic robot, she finds that maybe staying is worth it.
> 
> Face Claim for Sydney Potter – Emilia Clarke
> 
> Pairing – Thor/Sydney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for the kudos and comments. I woke up in shock to see my inbox full of emails so thank you! And so, i have a gift for you all. I was going to wait until they officially got together, but...I couldn't...this chapter got the best of me and now I have to raise the ratings because this chapter is like, so smutty...I am wondering if my hands need to get a life, because seriously, smutty!
> 
> And so, this chapter is rated M...Enjoy...And Poor Tony...
> 
> I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are my own. Please review, critic and whatever you like. This story is part of my Soulmate Series, so, kudos to the person who came up with that idea.
> 
> I own nothing but the story. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel.

Chapter Two

The first time Sydney Potter witnessed someone meeting their soulmate, she was eleven, and her new friend Ron Weasley had met his soulmate in the form of one Seraphina Malfoy, the twin sister of her other best friend Draco Malfoy. On their first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ron was approached by the Malfoy twins, and boy, was it a shock to find that the Malfoy daughter was the soulmate of the youngest Weasley son, and both from families who hated the other family with a passion.

However, it was the start of a beautiful friendship between Draco Malfoy and Sydney, as the two had bonded over the lovesick couple that was Ron and Sera. Despite being in separate houses and his father having a hatred for her, the two got along well, and when they added Hermione, Neville Longbottom and his soulmate, Luna Lovegood, to their little group, it was a gang that no-one wanted to mess with. Then came the day that Voldemort had been risen, and sides were formed. But her friendship with Draco stayed strong, as did her friendship with Hermione, Neville and Luna. Ron had gone against her, believing that she was mad and Sera chose to believe her soulmate rather than her brother, and her closest friend. When it was revealed that Voldemort was indeed alive and terrorising the world, the couple was welcomed back, but the friendship had been strained. It wasn't until after the battle, after all the secrets had been revealed, Sydney knew who her true friends were. She hadn't spoken to Ron since the Battle, and Draco lost touch with his twin.

The second time Sydney witnessed a soulmate bonding, was when she was, Draco and Hermione were all on a mission in Budapest, tracking down rouge deatheaters. It was there she witnessed Hermione being saved by a muggle man dressed in suit wielding arrows, aka Clint Barton. It really was a meeting to remember, with Hermione bleeding from her forehead, talking nonsense to the agent. Clint must have been confused when he read the words of his soulmark, but it worked out in the end when he found out the magical secret. At their wedding a few months after their meeting, Draco was roped into being the man of honour with Sydney being the officiator. It had been five years since then, and they already had a daughter, with another one on the way. Hermione was determined to be a working mother, and she excelled at it.

The third time she witnessed a soulmate bonding was only recently as Draco had finally find his soulmate. Sydney was on week break from her Russian mission, when Draco accidently stumbled upon a clumsy witch named Astoria Greengrass in Diagon Alley, and was completely smitten with her. It was quite sickening to Sydney, listening to one of her closest friends' gush about his lady love. Apparently the two knew of each other at Hogwarts, but had yet to meet each other. They were set to marry each other in few months' time, with Hermione to be the officiator, and Sydney to be the best woman.

And now, Sydney finally knew just what her friends had been feeling when they had met their soulmates. Though, she didn't expect it to be the God of Thunder & Lightening, and a prince, of all bloody things. She wanted a normal soulmate, some boring muggle or wizard or witch (not that she minded if it was a male or female) but no, Lady Fate had other plans.

She stared into the deep blue eyes of the God, his face lighting up into a brilliant smile as he realised just what was going on. He was handsome, that she could admit, with a strong jawline, muscled body and an intoxicating smell. She was attracted, Merlin help her, to the God, but given the situation she was in, it really wasn't the best time for her to meet her soulmate. After all, there was the 'daddy' issue she had to work out.

"It seems fate has allowed me to meet my soulmate at last. I have been waiting for you for a long time, milady. And I am indeed a lucky man, to have a maiden so beautiful as my intended." Thor spoke, his accent rich and deep. She blushed and he blinked. "Should I have not said that? I only mean the truth, Lady Sydney. You are indeed very beautiful and I look forward to getting to know you."

"No, you can say things like that. I am just not used to it, I guess. It's not every day you find out that your soulmate is a god." She mumbled.

He nodded, touching her arms and she shivered. "I understand. If you are indeed the daughter of Man of Iron, then this could be very complicated."

"Only if we make it complicated. And besides, he may be my father, but he doesn't have a say over my soulmate, and you're him." She remarked, feeling the electricity of his touch.

He smiled, leaning closer. "Then perhaps milady, we should leave him be and spend the rest of the day getting to know each other."

"While I am joyous you've find your soulmate, there is the matter of the DNA test…"

The sound of Clint's voice snapped her out of her trance, and she turned to see a confused Clint narrowing his eyes at her. She turned to Tony, and winced as she noticed him trying to keep his emotions in check. It had been a big day for him, with the revelation of a daughter, and now said daughter just happened to be Thor's soulmate.

"He's her…she's my…soulmate…daughter…" Tony muttered, trying to form sentence.

"Tony, are you alright?" The Captain asked.

Tony glared at him, his hands on his hips. He then pulled his sunglasses off, and loosened his tie.

"Am I alright? Am I alright?" He chuckled, delieirous. "What kind of question is that?! I just found out I have a daughter and now she's the soulmate of Point Break! Am I alright? God, what a stupid question! Of course, I'm not alright. I'm freaking out! And yet, I keep thinking about doing the daddy talk to Thor…is that normal? Just how does one give the 'you hurt my daughter, I kill you' speech to God of Thunder? You don't, that's how. You let him date your barely known daughter. And is it too soon to accept the fact that I have daughter? I have a daughter! A child…made from me…and her mother, but from me…and soulmate of Thor…"

The people in the room stared at him as he stopped his ranting and then frowned, as if he was thinking hard in his mind. Before suddenly he chuckled again, his laughed getting louder and more extreme and soon he was bending over, laughing his mad brilliant mind off. He then stopped, looking around at the group.

"Yeah nope…"

He fainted, his body landing with a hard thud on the ground, which caused Sydney to gasp in shock, the Captain to rush to Tony and Natasha to give out small little giggle. Thor frowned, and Clint burst out a snort.

"Man down…well Ironman down…"

Bruce sighed, rubbing his fingers against his temple

"Yeah, we need to do the test, and fast."

It seemed Bruce was apparently the only sane one in the room.

0*0*0*0*0

"Now this won't hurt a bit. Just a pinch and I'll have your blood…Bloooood…I vant to suck the blood…Oh god, I sound like an idiot, don't I?"

Sydney glared at Clint as he lined himself up, ready to withdraw blood from her arm. He held the needle gauge against her skin, ready to pierce it.

"You know, I often wonder why fate paired you with Hermione. And then, there would be moments when I'm like, 'oh, he's not a bad guy at all' only to be trumped with moments like that."

He rolled his eyes, and she hissed as he pierced the skin with the needle, withdrawing her blood. Thor stood near her, watching as Clint as he withdrew blood.

"I never understood your medical experiments. Taking blood from a human to find out the results of paternity. On Asgard, finding out one's father is much simpler and less complicated than withdrawing blood. We just look at one's soul through the soul forge, and match it up. Well, it's a little more than that, but that is simply it." Thor informed them, his arms crossed.

The trio was in a clinical room on the medical floor of the Tower. Bruce had taken Tony into a room, with Steve, aka the Captain, carrying the unconscious billionaire and Natasha following them. Clint was the only other person who knew how to withdraw blood, and so had offered to take Sydney's. Thor was reluctant to leave his soulmate's side, and had decided to go with her.

Sydney looked at him, shifting in her seat on the medical grey table. "Well…that's interesting…I'm not one to work in the medicine field but that's interesting."

Clint snorted and Thor chuckled.

"Ah, you are jesting yes? I see, it is very funny, your humour."

Sydney gave him a smile as Clint pulled the needle out and push the blood into a small tube. He then handed Sydney a cotton bud, allowing her to place it over where the needle had pierced her skin.

"Well, that's it. I'll get this to Bruce now. He should be finishing with Tony right about now, so we should find out the results sometime today." Clint told her.

Sydney nodded, before suddenly felt a tingling and she closed her eyes in annoyance as she realised the glamour spell that she had cast on herself had worn off. Clint was the first to notice, but didn't react as he had seen them before, along with the lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead. She bared similar scars to Hermione's, the small lines created from terrible curses. Thor on the other hand, was shocked, and watched as the scars appeared like thin red lines upon Sydney's skin.

"What is this? How did you come by these scars? Who did this to you? Whoever it was, give me its name and I will see that it will be brought to justice for harming the soulmate of a prince!" Thor growled. She opened her eyes and saw the angry look on his face, as if he was ready to fight. She turned to Clint, pleading with him to help her.

It was not that she didn't want to tell Thor about her past, but given that he had to find out that she was a witch, she wanted to break that news to him first before telling him about her ordeal with the mad wizard Voldemort. And if Clint was there, he could help her with her revelation that she was a witch, and that magic existed. It was stupid really, to fear telling a God from another world about magic on Earth, but she had to be cautious. Not only because of the Statue of Secrecy, but also of Thor's reaction. It was fine for Tony, as he knew about magic, as well as Clint, and Natasha (she was an assassin and also Clint's best friend…of course she knows about magic) but who knew how a god would react. Clint however, had other ideas.

"Okay, I'm gonna go and give this to Bruce. Good luck Potter!" Clint burst out as he rushed out of the room.

Thor was still fuming and Sydney had to say something…anything. She was glad that Thor could only see the scars on her arms and legs. Her hair covered the scar on her forehead, and she dreaded explaining that one.

"Before you go off and track down those responsible, I need to tell you something." She began, reaching out to grab his hands. She had only known him for not even an hour and already she was holding his hands. "You don't need to track down those responsible, for I already took care off them."

He frowned. "You murdered them? It's alright if you did. No one would blame you, especially if they harmed you in this way."

She blinked. "Murder? Uh…no…well, not really…and murder is why to strong a word. I more like hexed them with spells and had them taken away and locked away in Azkaban. I'm a witch, Thor. A powerful, well I'd like to think I'm powerful but witch nonetheless. I even have a wand, well two wands but we'll get into that later."

He frowned, stumped. "You have magic? As in a witch of the Wand-Wielders?"

She tilted her head back. "You know about the Magical Community?"

He nodded. "Yes, I have dealt with them many times, often trading and joining in various celebrations but yes I am aware of the Magical community. This is remarkable! My soulmate, a Wand-Wielder!"

She smiled. "You are not mad that I am a witch?"

"On the contrary, milady, I couldn't be happier. The Gods have blessed me well." He boasted, looking tenderly at her.

"That's good I guess. I was afraid that you wouldn't like it." She muttered.

"I have worked with many wand-wielders over the years, and I have found them quite pleasing. They are joyful, wonderful people and not only that, the food in your society is so delicious. Why, I had a baker who used to give me pumpkin pasties and treacle tart whenever I visited his shop here on Midgard. He is gone now, but I remember a beautiful alley where his shop used to be, before that terrible war."

Sydney gulped when he mentioned the war. "You know about the Wizarding War?"

Thor nodded. "I was informed of both. Of course, we couldn't help, as we had our own battles but Heimdall, our gatekeeper would keep my mother updated. She was of magic too you see, but of a different kind but she would keep an eye on all magical beings. We almost did help once. It was when your mad wizard Lord Voldemort was in reign. We had wanted to help then, but Mother wouldn't let us, telling us that your people had well in hand. Apparently, there was a young witch that defeated the mad wizard. I can't recall her name. Perhaps you'd know of the person I am referring to. A girl with a lightning bolt scar."

Sydney swallowed, biting her lip. "I do, know of the witch you're referring to. You're talking to her."

She lifted her hair that had fallen upon her forehead, showing him the scar. He stared, shock and awe forming on his face and he gave her a look of pity.

"I know your story, well some of it. Mother kept you in her watch as you wield the Elder Wand. Hello, Mistress."

Sydney gasped. "You know about the Hallows? And the Mistress of Death?"

Thor nodded. "We created them. Well, Death, as in Hela, created them. We were informed of the t young witch that inherited the ability to wield death using the Stone, the Cloak and the Wand. But I didn't know your name, nor what you looked like. My mother did though, but she didn't tell anyone who it was before she died. Then I assumed Heimdall took over the watch, or my father."

"So you know about the things I've done, and some things of my past?" Sydney probed.

"Yes. But it does not matter. I meant what I said before. I am glad that I have a powerful magical being as my soulmate. You past does not matter."

She blinked, her eyes burning. "But I've killed people. Bad people but there were human once."

"And so have I, and I regret it, truly but the work I do here, with the Avengers allow me to make up for it." Thor said.

She breathed, closing her eyes and trying to compose herself. "This is….so much. I came here because I wanted to confront Tony about his affair with my mother and the possibility that he's my father and then I find my soulmate, only to find out he knows about me. I mean, I know you didn't know my name or anything, but you still know about some of the things. I didn't think I'd be having this conversation this early in our relationship."

"You have accepted our courting already? I would have thought I'd have to, what is it that you Midgardians say, 'woo' you with chocolate and flowers first." Thor gasped, and she looked up at him, before laughing at the look on his face.

"Thank you, for that comment."

"Anytime. And you shouldn't worry about your past. We've all made mistakes, and paid the price. It's what makes us a better person. And as for you father, we will soon see. Though, the resemblance is uncanny. You look a lot like Son of Stark, except your eyes. I have never seen such green, like an emerald. It really does make you quite striking." Thor commented.

"Thank you. And I am sorry about your mother. I too lost my mother, and it's a pain that I would never wish on anybody." She sympathised.

"Thank you…"

She sighed. "So, now that we're alone…what now?"

"I can think of a few things. But there is something that I wish to do first."

"Yes? And what's that?" She whispered, blinking slowly at him.

He then leaned forwards, stepping in between her legs and grasping the side of her arms. She slowly looked up at him, realising just how close he was to her lips and without a moment to think, he leaped forwards, claiming her lips with his own and pulling into a searing kiss. She gave into the magical wonders of his mouth, his tongue swirling with hers and she lost all sense, her arms reaching up and wrapping themselves around his neck. He lowered his hands, gently moulding the curves of her body, his lips fighting hers for dominance. He won, and she tilted her back as he broke the kiss, moving his lips across her jawline and down her neck and she moaned, heat pooling low below her belly. At this point, she didn't give any fucks that she had just met the man and that she was about to seriously consider ripping her clothes off and opening her legs for him right then and there.

She didn't need to wait, for he was as impatient as her. He lifted her shirt off, claiming her lips again as he threw the shirt on the floor. She grasped his armour, trying to look for a way to take it off when she groaned and with a snap of her fingers, it came off, landing on the floor. Thor broke the kiss, chuckling.

"Someone's impatient."

She shrugged. "Yeah well, it's been awhile."

He laughed, before kissing her again, fiddling with the clasp of her bra and she moaned as her breasts felt the chill air as Thor pulled her bra off, lowering himself to take her left nipple into his mouth. She moaned again, the heat growing between her legs growing. She wanted to snap her fingers again, but she wanted to enjoy this moment, allowing Thor to suck on her breasts. She gasped as he began to move, creating friction and it made her groan. He then made his way to her other breast and sucked on it, and gripped her nails into his back. He growled, the vibration moving against her hot skin and she moaned again.

He then moved from her breast, kissing down her belly, while fiddling with the zipper of her pants and in one swift smooth move, he pulled her pants down, taking her panties with it and letting it pool near her feet. Then he looked up at her, his eyes dark and full of lust.

"Milady, I need permission…or otherwise I won't stop myself. My mother raised me to treat lady well, so…"

"What? Oh fuck you had permission the moment you accepted me."

He chuckled, kissing her passionately as his hands made their way down her body, reaching her thighs. She grunted as he spread them open, before gasping as they touched the very sensitive skin near the ever so sweet nub. Thor kissed her neck, his fingers making their way closer to her heated nub and was glad to find her already wet.

"Already wet for me?"

He pressed that little nub and she moaned at the touch, her arms holding onto him tight. She then became wild as he began to circle her nub, slowly at first, but then his pace began to quicken and she began to pant. She then whined when he stopped, only to be lowered down on the desk and she felt the cool leather of the medical table on her back. She then gasped again when his fingers were replaced with his hot mouth and she felt her legs go over his shoulders, her pants falling off her feet.

She reached for his golden hair, her fingers grasping his locks as the heat started to rise, getting higher and higher as her soulmate's magical tongue lapped and sucked her swollen and fired up pussy. She then made a sound as she felt his fingers enter her, starting with one, and then two before finishing at three and she moved, the friction making her pant loudly and moan. She grunted, groaned, moved and pulled his hair as he sucked, lapped and fingered her. Suddenly the rise fire and heat that was growing burst, like an orgasmic balloon and she screamed his name as she came, her body shaking violently as she rode her orgasmic high. Thor continued to slowly pump his fingers in out of her, and she came down slowly.

Thor then stood up, his fingers still in her, and she looked at him.

"A little help milady? My fingers are occupied."

She chuckled and with a wave of her hand, Thor's pants came off. She sat up, looking down and back at him. His length was quite impressive, thick but not too think and just long enough to be able to give a thorough fuck, which is what she wanted. Yes, again, she had only just met the man, but he was her soulmate, and they already had chemistry. And besides, she wouldn't be the first to fuck her soulmate within the hours of meeting them. She didn't even want to remember the moment she walked in on Clint and Hermione going at it after he helped them and patched her up. A memory Sydney wanted gone.

Thor played with the lips of her sensitive pussy, and she moaned, her head falling back as she moaned, more juices flowing out of her. He then lined himself up, and removed his fingers, thrusting into her. Although she didn't care at that point about a condom or some sort of contraceptive device, she decided to use a wordless protection spell and waved her hands over the two of them. Thor was oblivious, thrusting into her, groaning. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist and he buried his face into her shoulder, his hands on her hips.

"Milady, you feel so wonderful…"

"Thor, my name is Syd…ney…oh right there…name is Sydney…"

"Sydney….Sydney!"

He would pull out almost all the way, before thrusting back in again, and out again, then in. The heat began to rise again and the room was filled with the sounds of groaning, moaning and skin slapping on skin. Sweat had begun to form on them both, and Sydney gripped his shoulders tighter, panting as he got faster, and her cries got louder, moaning as he pounded into her. Then, in a move that made her go even more wild, he put his thumb on her overheated clit and she made a sound that didn't sound normal. He pounded some more, his thumb pressing hard on her clit and she felt her orgasm burst, the pleasure violently taking over her body again and she cried out loudly, screaming his name and holding him tight as she came. He soon followed her, shouting her name as he blew his load into her, making her body warm as his seed filled her.

Riding their highs, he slowly pumped in and out of her, and she kissed him, starting with his neck making her way up to his mouth. They kissed slowly, and when he pulled out of her, she whined at the lost but Thor kept her distracted with his kiss.

"Okay, what is with the screaming and shouting? Thor, so help me god if you are hurting my soon to be confirmed daughter, I will—OH MY FUCKING GOD! MY EYES! I'M BLIND! OH MY GOD! I'M GOING BLIND!"

The couple broke apart as Tony had walked into the room, with Clint and Bruce in tow. Bruce blushed, quickly turning around and walking out while Clint muttered under his breath.

"Seriously? I leave you alone and…fucking hell."

Thor stepped in front of Sydney, covering her with his body. Sydney was about to wave her hand to put their clothes on, but before she could, Tony spoke again. Sydney then realised that Tony, Bruce and Clint had seen and could still see everything…as in everything that Thor was displaying.

"Of course…His di…his pen…Of course his…I am not drunk enough of for this shit!"

Poor Tony. He really wasn't having the best day.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dare You To Move Part Three
> 
> World - Avengers
> 
> Plot – Sydney Potter had one task. Find her biological father, confront him and then leave his life for good. But when she unexpectedly meets her soulmate and helps the Avengers defeat a psychotic robot, she finds that maybe staying is worth it.
> 
> Face Claim for Sydney Potter – Emilia Clarke (I just love her! Along with Katie McGrath but she's being used in TYB)
> 
> Pairing – Thor/Sydney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! And so, another chapter! I am liking this story. I have ideas, and plans…so keep on reading!
> 
> A few notes about the story - the timeline has changed a little, as Sydney is young (25 years), meaning she was born in 1990, with the battle taking place in 2008. And the events of Avengers take place about month or two after her birthday (she was born in July, so Avengers 2 will take place in August/September 2015). And as I don't know the timeline for Thor Ragnorok…well I'll just get to that point when I get there.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments. You all make my day when I see my inbox filled up. Don't be shy to critic, if you want. Anything to work on my writing I like to do, as I don't have beta nor a second author. I did, but she's gone. So, if my work needs editing, let me know.
> 
> I own nothing but the story. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling & Marvel respectively.

Chapter Three

"Do you have to stare at us while we get dressed? I mean you could leave the room you know…"

"And allow you two to have another round? Yeah, not on my watch."

Sydney glared at Tony as she hid herself behind Thor; the medical table she was sitting on making it a little difficult. Thor held out his hand - his arm shielding part of her.

"We could just turn around…I mean, that would be ideal." Bruce Banner said. He had introduced himself to Sydney before her tryst with Thor, and she knew about the doctor, Clint having told her about the doctor's other and greenish alter ego. But he was now human, calm and wore an amused expression on his face. He had left the room earlier, only to come back, holding a folder in his hands. Sydney could only assume that inside the folder were the results and if that was the case, then she was grateful for the quick and fast process.

Tony huffed, before turning around and staring to the wall, and not at Sydney. She was grateful to Bruce and smiled as he turned around, along with Clint. She then quickly looked around for her clothes, frowning as she hopped off the table only to find that her feet were also bare and that Thor must have taken her boots off as well as her pants. She found herself getting hot again as she was impressed by his skills at removing clothes. Her boots were under table, along with her shirt, pants and bra. She bent over, her hands reaching out for her clothes and she heard a noise, well more like a grunt crossed with a strangle and groan and she smirked, realising that her arse was in the air, and that Thor would have had a full view of her buttocks. And not only that, her soulmark was bared just above her butt, the words 'What a beauty that has stumbled into our humble abode' written in a cursive script in a mixture of gold, maroon and silver colours.

She could hear him murmur appreciatively, and she bit her lip when she felt his hands touch her skin, palming her buttocks and she bit her lip, not caring that there where others in the room. Thor also seemed oblivious as well, as he gave her a cheeky smack on the bottom. The sound was heard by the others and she stifled a giggle when she heard someone clear their throat, most likely Clint or Tony.

"You two better not be playing pony…"

It was Tony. Sydney, sighed, picking up her clothes and standing up. She turned around, and faced Thor. He had a disappointed look on his face, wanting to continue their tryst, but he knew that they had other matters to attend to. He looked around for his clothes, but before he could, he heard the snap of someone's fingers and stood in shock as his clothes began to dress him magically, before smiling at the quick thinking of his soulmate. Once he was dressed, he turned around, and saw that Sydney was now dressed as well.

"We're done."

Tony turned, and nodded his approval. Clint gave a thankful sigh, not wanting to see the sight of his wife's best friend naked ever again and Bruce frowned, just wondering how in the world both Sydney and Thor were dressed when it was only a second okay they were completely naked.

"That was quick…like, really fast." Bruce observed. "How?"

"It must be magic, or really fast reflexes." Sydney shrugged.

"Right. Somehow I don't quite believe that but we have more pressing matters to attend to. Like the matter of the paternity test." Bruce pondered, his mind going into overdrive as he tried to figure out just what Sydney might be hiding. He then opened the letter than his assistant had given him, reading the results. He then folded the paper up and put his hands behind his back before looking up. Everyone was staring at him, and were awaiting results.

"Well?" Tony blurted. "Is she mine?"

"Oh! Yes, congrats, Tony, you are indeed Sydney's father. The DNA matches and the resemblance is uncanny, so Mazol Tov!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Why do you humans use that expression? You are not descendants of the Hebrew Slaves."

Everyone turned to Thor. Tony frowned. "Uh, I'm kinda one fifth Jewish on my mother's side. I think…and that's really racist. Is it?"

"I am sorry to have caused offence. I did not mean it. I am simply making an observation." Thor mumbled, apologetic.

"It's fine, really, and I am not Jewish, despite Tony's claim, but it's a saying. Sure it's a Jewish saying but it seems everyone says it. Even in England, it's a common saying. Anyway, so, Tony is my father. My mother lied…"

Sydney swayed, the information getting to her head and Thor frowned as he caught her, keeping her steady.

"Sydney, are you alright?"

"Yes, just shock over today's events. I know that I've had time to get use to the idea but it's still a shock."

Tony nodded. "Yes…It is. Now, how do I tell Pepper?"

"Pepper?"

"My soulmate…and I guess I should say your stepmother? No? Okay, we'll just say my soulmate for now. I met her when she came to work for me and since then I have been a kept man. This is going to be a shock for her, but she'll get used to it, at least I hope. So, with that saying, I'm gonna steal Sydney for the rest of the day because we have things to discuss. No protests, Thor, you already deflowered my daughter in my tower, and in my medical lab. So please, just give me the rest of the day to get to know my smart offspring and you can have her…later…preferably never but later." Tony demanded to a seething Thor.

Thor was not happy. "As Sydney's soulmate, it is vital that we get acquainted, so that we strengthen the bond. As a current man who has also found his soulmate, you more than anybody should know that."

"You did just hear the news that I am Sydney's father, right? I have a long-lost daughter and I want to get to know her. She's mine!" Tony pouted.

"She is my soulmate, and I need to better my bond with her. To deny me would be futile." Thor growled.

Tony gasped. "Pointbreak just threatened me! I am her father! At least give me the afternoon!"

Thor stepped forwards, but was stopped by a delicate hand.

"And she is standing right here and can make decisions for herself! And to be honest, I really don't feel like talking to either one of you but alas, it seems I can't make the decisions for myself around here!" Sydney snapped, staring at both Tony and Thor, before shaking her head and walking out of the medical lab.

"Oh great, now look what you have done. You've upset my offspring!"

"Enough! Honestly. Sydney has had a big day today and the fact that the both of you are fighting over her like she's something fancy is ridiculous. I have a right mind to call our mutual friend and get them to sort you out. Now, I will go and see if she's okay. You two are to stay here. Bruce, if they start fighting, go Code Green. There's nothing like a whack from Hulk to set you two right." Clint muttered, glaring at both Thor and Tony before leaving the room.

"He started it!"

Bruce sighed, giving Tony a look. For the first time ever, he prayed to the Gods above to save him from the stubbornness of men, and mythical gods.

0*0*0*0*0

For the first time ever, Clint was at loss of what to do. On one hand, he could rub the charmed token on his bracelet, a token that was in the shape of an eternity symbol and was charmed by his wife for him to rub in case he ever needed her, and await the arrival of his overly pregnant wife or he could suck it up, and be the ear that Sydney needed. He was never one to have heart to heart talks, unless you counted the pep talk he gave to Natasha that one time in Budapest. He really needed to visit the elusive town again, considering his history with the town.

He walked into the large living room that was a few doors down from the medical bay and saw Sydney's small form standing near the floor to ceiling windows that over looked the city of New York. From where he stood, she looked small, and fragile, so unlike her, as he knew her to be powerful and strong. He walked over, alerting her of his presence by placing an arm around her shoulders. She accepted the gesture, smiling at him.

"I would have thought you'd tell her by now. I am anticipating the loud tones of Hermione Granger walking through those doors any minute."

He gave her a look. "Walking into the building? Do you not know your best friend? She would have popped up without a moment's notice and gave Tony a mindful. And then dealt with you not telling her about the dairy. That was a low point."

"I know. But can you blame me? I got the diary delivered to me by persons unknown and it was written by my long dead mother who told me that the man who I thought was my father wasn't, and that a muggle billionaire who parades around in metal suit was in fact my real father. And all of this happened on my birthday. Forgive me if I needed a moment for myself. I was going to tell you both, and Draco, but I needed to clarify the news for myself."

Clint nodded. "That's understandable. But brace yourself when she does confront you. We'll always be there for you, Syd…You're family."

She accepted his hug, her arm going around his waist and embracing him. Out of all the friends she had in her life, she was glad she had Clint. He was pure muggle, only coming into the wizarding world after having met Hermione. And it showed, as there were still things he had to learn about the magical community, but he loved it, and he loved his family.

"Hermione is one lucky girl to have you, Clint Barton." Sydney mumbled.

"And Thor is a lucky bastard to have a witch like you. Does he know? I mean, before you two did your frolicking act, does he know about your title and role?" Clint asked, pulling away from her.

She nodded. "He knows. And what's more, he knows a little about Voldemort and my role in the war."

"Seriously? You told him that? It took Hermione weeks before she told me about the war and her role. Why did you tell him?"

"I didn't. He already knew. Which makes it easier for me. He knew about the war and some parts of my story. He didn't know it was me until after I told him that fact but he knows, and now we're past it. And besides, it's a terrible memory. One I wish I didn't have to tell people. I want to move on, but it seems Fate has other plans. First, finding my father and then finding out that the God of bloody Thunder is my soulmate. Someone up there is laughing. Though, I'm not complaining…much." Sydney ranted.

"Sure…so that whole sexy episode was you complaining, was it?" Clint teased.

"Oh that's rich, coming from someone who couldn't keep his hands off my best friend within hours of meeting her. Spare me the lecture, Clint. And you know, I don't regret it. I'd rather be shackled up in bed with him right now instead of dealing with the fiasco that Tony Stark, well known muggle is my father. The Ministry and the Wizarding World is going to have a field day with this."

"What the magical world doesn't know won't hurt them. Don't tell the world, yet. You both have enemies who will use this for their gain, so keep it on the downlow. Of course, tell Hermione, and Draco, but keep it to yourself. I gather that finding out that you're not James Potter's child will also shake up the community, and it could turn into a bloodbath. Use this time to get to know Tony, and Thor. Though, perhaps you and Thor should keep the sexy activities in a more private setting." Clint suggested.

She smiled. "I will. Where is he?"

"Thor or Tony?"

"Tony. As much as I want to strengthen my bond with Thor, Tony and I have a lot to discuss. Starting with keeping this quiet. Thank you Clint."

"Don't thank me…and please tell Hermione soon. I hate keeping this from her."

"I will…"

0*0*0*0*0

Convincing Tony to keep their newfound status as father and daughter on the downlow was easy. Tony too had wanted to keep it quiet, as his role as Ironman had exposed him to many enemies. Not that Sydney didn't have her share, but she understood his reasoning as he did with hers. And so, the two spent the afternoon, sitting at a desk, coffee in their hands, talking about their past.

Tony was honest, citing his days as a troublemaker, and telling Sydney about his days at MIT. Sydney spoke to him about her days at Hogwarts, meeting Hermione and Draco and her work as an undercover magical agent for Hermione. Tony's words, not Sydney's but she liked the name so much she had decided to adopt it. She also told him about Hermione being her boss, and that she often sent her on impossible missions.

It was after she had told him about her ongoing mission of tracking down deatheaters when he offered her a job with the Avengers. It wasn't that he was expecting her to take it, but given her status as a witch and her role in the magical community (his daughter was a lady…Lady Potter Black in fact) he realised that someone in her position would do very well in a group like the Avengers. She had hesitated, stating that she needed to speak to Hermione but she then said that it was a good idea, given her status as soulmate to Thor, and being Tony's daughter. It was ideal solution, as it would allow her to spend time with both men, and get to know them.

And so, the two talked, well into the afternoon and before both could realise, it was nearly night time. A knock came on the door, and the two looked as it opened, revealing to be none other than Pepper Potts, Tony's soulmate, and Thor. Thor stomped on over to Sydney, planting a kiss on her lips, much to the displeasure of Tony, who glared at the God.

"Tony! Thor informs me that he has found his soulmate and you've been taking up all her time. Care to tell me why? I tried to ask the others but they say to talk to you."

"Thor, behave please…Pepper, honey…try not to freak…but this is Sydney Potter…my daughter. Wow, that was weird. Was that a little weird? I mean, don't get me wrong, it was great introducing you as that but still, weird…" Tony rambled.

Thor and Sydney stopped their kissing, looking at Tony in shock that he would just blurt out that fact so casually. Pepper stood in shock, glancing from the girl to her bonded. She couldn't deny that the girl was strikingly like Tony, sharing the same bone structure, facial features and hair colour, but the eyes were different. Pepper find herself enchanted by the emerald green eyes that the girl had, and she found herself calm, happy even that Tony had a daughter. Shocked sure, who wouldn't be, but she was happy.

"It's nice to meet you, Sydney."

Sydney gritted her teeth. "I know that this is a shock, believe me, it was a shock to me but –"

Pepper shook her head. "No! Well, yes but it's a happy shock, believe me. I am sure I will look forward to speaking with you but I think Thor is a bit anxious to see you. And I need to talk to Tony."

Sydney nodded. "Yes. Well, Tony, I will see you tomorrow then? By then I will have an answer about your offer. Night."

Tony nodded, awkwardly wrapping his arm around Sydney, trying not to glare at Thor, but couldn't help it and gave Sydney a smile. "Look after her. I know I've only known her day, but I've grown quite fond of her. So take care of her please, Thor."

Thor gave a nod. "You have my word. I will be taking Lady Sydney on a…what you midgardians call, a date. Dinner awaits us Sydney. Come."

The couple left the room, leaving a shocked Pepper and a nervous Tony.

"Now, honey, before you start, I—"

"Stop right there. You have a lot of explaining to do. Start from the beginning."

"Well…it all started one night, a long time ago…"

0*0*0*0*0

"Thor, I…mpphmm…I am little…mmpphmm…hungry…oh fuck it…"

Sydney and Thor never managed to make it to dinner reservations that Bruce had kindly helped Thor set up. Instead, they had decided to go back to his room, on his floor after having a rather heavy make out session in the elevator. After a firm command from Thor, Jarvis had the elevator make a stop on his floor, and carried a giggling Sydney bridal style into his home. From there, it had gotten rather heated, as Thor had ripped off Sydney's clothes once again, and laid her on his rather large leather couch. And with a quick snap of her fingers, he too was once again naked, and kissing her relentlessly.

The couch was large enough for the both of them to lay down, and she was pinned underneath him, her legs wrapped around his waist, her core burning and seeking his touch. He was teasing her and she had decided she wanted to be in control. And so, without warning, she pushes Thor of her chest, making him sit up. She smiled, his look curious before she gently touched his cock, and he moaned as she wrapped her fingers around his length, slowly moving her hands up and down. Thor breathed and moaned again as Sydney lowered her mouth down, and licked the head of his penis softly. Sydney felt him grab her hair, and started to suck, bobbing her head as she went up and down, working her tongue around his length. Thor breathed deeper, his grunts louder before suddenly, he stopped her, pulling her on top of his lap and she moaned, grinding her now very wet pussy over his ready and willing penis.

In one very hard but needed thrust, she moaned as he filled her, falling forwards onto his shoulder. She wrapped her around his shoulders, and began bucking her hips, grinding her clit against him and moaning as she rode him. Thor placed his hands on her waist, burying his face in her shoulder, before grabbing one of her nipples into his mouth.

She gasped at the sudden feeling, moving her hands to cup his face and she looked his brilliant blue eyes as she rode, moaning as her orgasm began to build. She kissed him, deeply as her moans got louder, and his grunts got heavier. She bounced, riding his cock and friction working against her clit, making the pleasure build. Suddenly, Thor moved, and Sydney whined before gasping again as he positioned them on the couch, with her bending over the couch and him behind her. Sydney grasped the couch as Thor positioned his cock at her opening again and slide himself in. Burying himself all the way to the hilt, he begun thrusting into her dripping cunt faster and harder, making the couch shake underneath them.

Thor could feel his climax nearing as he pushed faster and harder into her. The sound of a CRACK could be heard, and he frowned, but was to into his task at hand to even bother looking up or looking to the source of the sound. Sydney was in her own little world that she didn't even hear that sound that she knew so well. She was busy and distracted as his hands moved from her waist, grasping a handful of her long hair and tugged lightly. Sydney moaned, her breathing getting faster as she felt the burning build. With a few more thrusts, Thor came, shooting his seed deep inside her, coating her inner pussy walls with the thick fluid. At the same time, Sydney arched her back, crying out as she came, her vision blurring as she saw white.

It was a quickie, yes, but it was a thorough one, and one enough to satisfy their needs. They panted, collapsing onto the couch, and Thor laid, down, pulling Sydney on top of him. They breathed, collecting a moment to themselves and then laughed as her stomach chose that moment to grumble.

"Okay…I don't mind spending the rest of the night having mind numbing sex, but I really am hungry."

He chuckled. "I will see if Mr Jarvis can help us out with that…but right now, I am content."

"Yeah, well, I'm not. If you don't mind, I'd rather you put on some clothes quickly because I have some words for my best friend."

Thor and Sydney stood up quickly, getting into sitting positions on the couch. There, standing near the door, was a very pregnant and very pissed off Hermione Granger.

"Oh, come on! Why can't you just let me orgasm in peace?!"


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dare You To Move Part Four
> 
> World - Avengers
> 
> Plot – Sydney Potter had one task. Find her biological father, confront him and then leave his life for good. But when she unexpectedly meets her soulmate and helps the Avengers defeat a psychotic robot, she finds that maybe staying is worth it.
> 
> Face Claim for Sydney Potter – Emilia Clarke (I just love her! Along with Katie McGrath but she's being used in TYB)
> 
> Pairing – Thor/Sydney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! And so, another chapter!
> 
> Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews. You all make my day when I see my inbox filled up. Don't be shy to critic, if you want. Anything to work on my writing I like to do, as I don't have beta nor a second author. I did, but she's gone. So, if my work needs editing, let me know.
> 
> This chapter is a little short, but that's because the next one is big. There is a time jump in the next chapter of this story, and it'll be the start of Avengers 2.
> 
> I own nothing but the story. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling & Marvel respectively.

"So, in short, you received a diary, got told that James Potter was not your father and in all actuality, Tony Stark is and then to top off an already complicated situation, you've met your soulmate who just so happens to be the Norse God of Thunder. Lightning and in some stories, God of Fertility as well...Well…this is quite the predicament you've gotten yourself into, isn't it?"

Sydney sighed, her arms crossed as she watched her best friend paced backwards and forwards. She sat at a dining table that was in Thor's kitchen, the God having been banished into his room by Hermione so that she could have words with her best friend. There had been a moment of panic from the God, even going so far as to summon his hammer, Mjolnir, and Jarvis, but Sydney soon put a stop to that, calming the God down, and calling off the cavalry that Jarvis had wanted to send. And so, Sydney sat at the table, dressed and looking tired but listening intently to Hermione.

"Well, I didn't exactly bring it upon myself you know. It's much as a shock to me than it is to you. Both the father issue and soulmate issue."

Hermione stopped pacing and looked at Sydney. "I know you didn't, but…it's just…why didn't you come to me? You and I have been through so much, and then you didn't say anything, and I had to snoop! And you know I hate to snoop! Well, not really but you know what I mean. Why didn't you trust me enough to come to me for this?"

Sydney took a breath, leaning forward and placing her hands on the table. "It wasn't about you. A diary turns up, written by my dead mother and changes my life. And not in a good way, but in a way where everything I've been through, all I've learned…it was for nothing. So please, please forgive me if I didn't feel up to telling anybody. I just wanted to get to the bottom of it, and then dealt with."

Hermione placed her hands on the back of a chair, leaning forwards. "So, why not tell me? I could've helped."

"I don't doubt that, but if this was to get out, and the magical community knew about this, there would be an uproar and answers would have been demanded. How can I explain something I don't know myself?"

Hermione frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"The prophecy, Hermione. I had that bloody thing drilled into my head by Albus bloody Dumbledore stating that I was the 'Chosen One' because Voldemort chose me as his equal. But Tony Stark is my father, so really, I am not his equal. My mother was a muggleborn and my father is a muggle and I have no connections, or affiliations with James Potter whatsoever. So really, the prophecy was a load of shit. It all could have been avoided…"

"And someone else would have been in your place. I get that this changes things, but if Voldemort didn't pick you, someone else would have been in your position. And you're wrong. The prophecy did apply to you. It stated that a child born to parents that trice defeated the Dark Lord and while James Potter isn't your father, he still was on paper and thus, you were born. But I get your reasoning. Your mother lied…she lied, Syd…and you have the right to be angry."

Sydney stood up. "Of course I have a bloody right! I wonder if he knew…James…I wonder if he knew that I wasn't his daughter. My whole life could have been avoided if my mother had spoken the truth. I could have been raised in America and-"

"And Neville Longbottom would have been the Boy Who Lived…"

Sydney paused, the words stopping her rant. She sighed, sitting back down again and crossing her arms. Like always, Hermione was right. If Sydney didn't follow the path as the 'Chosen One', then Neville Longbottom would have been the Boy Who Lived. Or even worse, there wouldn't be a saviour and no-one would have been there to stop Voldemort. And that would have been something that she wouldn't be able to live with.

"I can't imagine what you must be going through, but if you need time, you have it."

Sydney nodded. "Thank you. I got offered a job offer today. From Tony. Join the Avengers and help us save the world. And get to know him at the same, as well as Thor."

Hermione tilted her head. "That sounds like a good idea."

Sydney looked up, frowning. "What?"

"Well, I've been considering having one of our own join the ranks of the Avengers. Not only because they need our magic, but it would be a test trail of sorts. I've often wondered how the muggles would react to a person with magic and this would be a way to do it. So, I give permission for you to join the Avengers. That way, you can keep an eye on my husband while you're at it."

"Of course, you would spin so that it works in your favour."

Hermione shrugged. "Of course…"

Sydney smiled. "So, I'm accepting it then? How will you live without me?"

"I'm sure I can cope. And besides, I go on maternity leave in about a weeks' time and you were originally going to be the one to take over for me but now that role will have to go to Draco. He's been asking after you, so talk to him yeah? You didn't speak to him much after the party for your birthday, though he has been busy planning a wedding."

Sydney nodded. She had spoken to Draco on her birthday, and he had told her of his wedding plans and ideas, but after the arrival of the diary, she had other things on her mind, and so did he. If he knew about the events of the last two days, it was no doubt that he would be there for her. She made a promise to herself to send message via patronus at the first chance she got, and made a note to break the news about her father, and her soulmate easy. After all, he was like a brother to her, and his reaction mattered.

"So, any parting orders before your husband walks in here and whisks you away?"

Hermione snorted. "Knowing my husband, he's probably in the vents right now, watching us. Also, don't blame him for telling me. He was worried, and so he told me about today."

"I kinda figured that he would eventually tell you somehow. Couldn't wait until I was ready to tell you about what's going on." Sydney complained.

"And I did it because you're family and if I didn't, I would have been killed by my wife, or worse she would have abstained sex from me." Clint announced as he dropped from the ceiling onto the table in front of her. He then jumped off the table and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

Sydney scoffed, rolling her eyes at his words. "The fact that both of you seemed to think that there are worse things than death is amusing. I remember a certain someone telling me once that getting expelled was worse than death."

"Yeah well, great minds think alike." Hermione smirked. "Speaking of soulmates, I think that I need to meet yours. After our first impression, I think a meeting is needed."

"Well, I don't know…you already had the full-frontal, all-access pass in all things Thor." Sydney smirked.

Clint gave his wife a look as she sighed. "Yeah, let's not bring that up…ever…again."

"Well, someone was a little too eager to see me. I can't help it if I was in the middle of having a mind-blowing orgasm. You should work on your timing." Sydney teased.

"You know, you may be the Mistress, but I know a few non-verbal hexes that I can cast without a wand." She warned, giving Sydney a look.

Sydney waved her hands up in surrender. "Sorry…anyway, THOR! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW. IT'S SAFE. THE PREGNANT DRAGON LADY WILL NOT YOU!"

Hermione glared at a chuckling Sydney as Thor slowly approached from his bedroom, walking over to the trio near the table. He arrived, standing awkwardly, not sure of what to do.

"Sit. We need to have words." Hermione commanded, as she sat down herself, pulling Clint with her, and he sat in the chair next to her.

Thor nodded, looking to Clint who shrugged as he sat down next Sydney. Sydney grabbed his hand, entwining her fingers with his and gave him a reassuring smile.

"So, you're my best friend's soulmate. The one that has to put up with her for the rest of his miserable life." Hermione began, causing Clint to snort and Sydney to shout out in protest. Hermione eyed them both before continuing. "What I'm about to say I'm only going to say once, so listen up and listen good. Sydney Potter is my sister in all but blood, but thanks to a blood spell, we're considered sisters. She's been my rock, my home and my confident for the last twenty odd years since I first met her on the train heading to Hogwarts. She's my best friend, my saviour and the god-mum to my children. She was the maid of honour at our wedding and has been there for everything little damn thing I have been through. So, you can guess that she is the world to me. In fact, if I was gay and we had no soulmarks, I think I would have married her by now and she would be the one knocked up and not me. And no Clint, she cannot share our bed tonight no matter how much you wish to have a threesome."

Clint looked disappointed, as Sydney blew a kiss to Hermione who rolled her eyes. Thor, however, looked terrified of the pregnant lady sitting in front of him.

"So, with that say, if you do anything, and I mean anything to harm or wound or upset Sydney and her perfect self, I will not hesitate to hex you. I don't care that you're the God of Thunder, or immortal or from Asgard. I know spells like no other, such as spells that can turn you into a woman or perhaps remove that rather large appendage that lays between your legs or spells that will force you to the bidding of every woman in the world or worse, experience the joys of being a woman while still have the body of a man. I did that to Clint once and let's just say he never complains about our time of the month ever again. Believe when I say this, I will hex you, murder you and harm you in such a way that no-one will ever find the body. So, do not ever harm Sydney because you'll regret if you do and that's putting it lightly. Am I clear?" Hermione finished, crossing her fingers in front of her and staring straight at Thor.

Thor gripped Sydney's hand tight before giving Hermione a brisk nod. "Yes, milady, you have my word that I will not harm Sydney. I have waited a long time for my soulmate, so believe when I say I will not hurt her. I am ready to make her the happiest maiden in the Nine Realms."

Hermione glared at him, before giving a brisk nod back. "I am satisfied with that answer."

Thor laughed. "You are brave, milady. I've fought in battles where I've feared for my life, but you and your speech alone has made me more terrified than those times I fought in the battles."

"Yeah, she has that affect. Trust me." Clint commented, earning a glare from his wife.

"I am sorry if I cause offence, but why is the Archer here?" Thor asked, wondering why Clint was even in the room.

"Clint and Hermione are soulmates and very much married." Sydney explained. Thor nodded, accepting the answer.

"Now, I've met the soulmate, time to meet the father. I gather he is in his lab?" Hermione inquired, turning to Clint. He nodded and she smiled. "Great. I'll be back in a tick."

With a loud astounding 'CRACK!', Hermione had disappeared, apparating out of the room. Thor frowned, confused as to where she went. There was a moment of silence, and Thor looked to Sydney, who was staring at her fingernails, and then he looked to Clint who was staring at the ceiling, thinking intensely. Thor felt even more confused, wondering why no-one was explaining about Hermione, when suddenly, a very manly like girlish scream echoed through the tower.

"What on Odin was that?" Thor jumped, looking around widely.

"Hermione found Tony." Sydney said, not stating anything further.

"Oh. Well, I know he feels. Poor Tony."

Poor Tony indeed.

0*0*0*0*0

Tony Stark was just not having a good day. First, he finds out he's a daddy, (Mazel Tov! Stark), then he finds out that his teammate his daughter's soulmate and not only that, he scarred for life after witnessing the full glory of his teammate. He then decided, after that conversation with his daughter, Thor and Bruce, to seek solace in his lab, getting back to work on his suits. He was tinkering away on one of the newer models of his suit when a loud 'CRACK!' echoed in the room and he stopped, looking up and frowning at the noise.

He placed his tools on the table beside him, and stood up from his wheelie stool. Dummy was playing around, moving around his circles, but the loud sound didn't come from his Dummy. He moved around his lab, picking up an abandoned piece of pipe and using it like a sword, held it up and moved again, keeping a wary eye out. He turned around a row of tall hard drives, when suddenly a woman walked into his view and he screamed.

It wasn't one of those manly screams you'd often hear in the films when the man is screaming out in pain or agony and it's sexy. Oh no, this scream was a girlish, a little-too-many pitches high scream that even Tony was surprised with himself for producing it. Amidst his screaming, he was unaware that the woman standing in front of him was trying to grab his attention. The woman then sighed, pulling out her wand and waving it at him. Immediately the screaming stopped and Tony freaked it even more. He tried to scream again, but he couldn't. He then tried to talk, but he couldn't even do that. He then realised that he had lost his voice, and that the woman was responsible for it. He then looked at the woman, frowning at her. His eyes bugged out when he saw that she was pregnant and Tony inwardly cursed, before counting back the months and then shaking his head wondering why on earth was he seriously considering that the unborn child was his but given the day he had, he wouldn't be surprised.

After concluding that the woman was indeed a stranger and that he had never met her before and that her child was not his, he then decided that the best thing would be to throw the pipe at the woman and run away. And so he did, chucking the pipe at and girlishly running away, his hands in the air as he tried to scream again, but no sound come. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed him and he feel to the floor backwards, landing on his back. He groaned at the feeling, pain hitting him hard.

"Bloody hell, this is so not going the way I wanted it to." The woman muttered.

Tony frowned, picking up that the woman had an accent, quite like a certain witch. The woman then came into his view, and he looked properly at her. She was quite pretty, with messy brown hair that was pulled into a bun, sharp cheekbones and chocolate brown eyes. She leaned down so that she was on her knees, groaning as she did.

"This is so not the position to be in but it'll hold. Now, I've only just placed a body-binding spell on you and removed your voice. Nothing much, just I need you to pay attention. My best friend is apparently your daughter and with that comes great responsibility. Sydney is…well she's a troublemaker and given what I know about you, it seems fitting. She's often wild, reckless and over the top but she is also kind, caring and puts others before her. Which is why I will be needing you to promise me something. No doubt you want to get to know her, find out those things for yourself but you need to promise me that you will not push her, or hurt her. She's already been through so much and she has had many things taken from her and I will not let anything else get taken from her. So please, promise me that you will protect her like a father should, learn to love her like a father should and be there for her, like a father should. Do promise me this?"

She looked at him, her eyes pleading with him and he blinked. He then blinked rapidly, and she gasped, before waving her and over him and he felt the body bind spell lift off him, allowing him to move again.

"I promise. You know, it's funny, never in a million years did I think I'd even have children and out of the blue, a daughter turns up. But I find myself wanting to know her, protect her and love her. She's my flesh and blood. So, I promise." Tony assured her. "Now, who are you? Not that I minded you casting spells on me and threatening me but who are you?"

She smiled. "Hermione Granger."

"Tony Stark."

She laughed. "I know. My job is in counterintelligence, Mr Stark, well magical counterintelligence and Sydney just so happens to be one of my agents. So, I know all about you. I heard you offered Sydney a position with the Avengers. I've told her to accept it. You'll need her."

"Well she'll be handy, that's for sure. And it'll be a chance for us to get to know each other, and for her to know Thor." Tony shivered at his name. "Sorry…I just…kinda branded with the memory of Thor's glorious body."

"Oh yes…I know what you of. If I wasn't married and knocked up…." She trailed off, and Tony didn't need for her finished her sentence. He got the gist.

He then stood up and offered out his hand. She accepted it gratefully, and he helped her up.

"Thank you. Now, I need really need to be getting home. But thank you for assuring me of your promise. Good luck Mr Stark. You're going to need it."

With another loud 'CRACK!', Hermione disappeared.

Tony paused for a moment, before stomping his way out of his lab and getting onto the elevator.

"Jarvis, where's my daughter?"

"She's currently located on Thor's floor."

"Take me there."

"Sir, I don't think-"

"J, buddy, don't argue. I need to talk to her."

"As you wish Sir."

The elevator hummed as it moved, before stopping completely on Thor's allocated floor. Tony stepped out, walking into the lavish living room and frowned when no one was there. He could see that the table had been used, as the chairs were out but no one was around. Suddenly, a sound coming from the bedroom made him jump and he turned towards it, before walking quickly to investigate.

He reached the main bedroom, stopping at the doorway as the sight before him made him stand in shock.

Lying on the bed, with her legs spread was his daughter, moaning in ecstasy. Thor was down near her lady parts, eating her out furiously.

"OH, COME ON!"

Somewhere in the tower, Bruce sighed as his high hearing picked up the sounds of his best friend screaming loudly.

Steve frowned at the commotion that echoed in the tower, then continued eating his sandwich.

Natasha, along with Clint (who left the lovebirds after they kept giving each other 'fuck me' stares) spoke in Russian about the day's events, looked up at the sound of Tony's voice, but then shrugged and went back to their conversation.

But somewhere, way up high in the clouds, the bitch Fate cackled merrily, watching the sight before her. She rubbed her hands gleefully as she watched Tony Stark squirm in his current situation.

"Oh, I love my job…"


End file.
